


On veut toucher le ciel étoilé

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [328]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And instead of just crying because I'm fucking Hurt by what happened and what Bayern did, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuck Uli Kalle Brazzo and everything single one haters, Fuck all of you if you tried to kill the only one who never did something bad in this club, Fuck all of you who tried to break him, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, Y'all don't know respect, You're happy now ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Luka refuse de se remémorer la nouvelle, parce qu'ils souffrent tous...
Relationships: Luka Jović/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [328]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	On veut toucher le ciel étoilé

On veut toucher le ciel étoilé

  
Luka est... Triste ? Ou énervé. Il ne sait pas et il ne veut rien savoir. Niko, non, il se refuse à dire le match et à se remémorer la nouvelle, ça le blesse beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Il déteste ce qui c'est passé. Il prend rapidement son billet d'avion pour Munich, pour aller réconforter celui qu'il aime. Ça fait tellement mal bordel, Luka ne peut pas imaginer ce que ça doit faire pour Niko, ça doit être horrible. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver dans le salon du plus âgé, la lumière n'est pas allumée malgré l'heure avancée. Ça fait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment mal de le voir comme ça, assis sur son canapé, ses yeux clos, Luka ne sait pas ce qu'il peut penser en ce moment, et il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir l'aider à oublier les nouvelles. Fais chier. Jovic retire son manteau pour aller prendre Niko dans ses bras, il le frotte aussi fortement qu'il le peut, il est vraiment brisé et rien ne peut le recoller tout de suite.

  
''Ça va aller.'' Non, Luka ment mais il espère que ça ira mieux plus tard

''Luka, je... Tu...''

''Tu es magnifique Niko, je t'aime, on s'en fout d'eux, ce qui est important c'est toi.''

''Luka, tu es... Là...'' Luka sent son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine quand il l'entend pleurer, ses sanglots ne déchirent pas que son bonheur, ils l'accablent et le rendent faible, trop faible

''Ouais, je serai toujours là Niko, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.''

''Merci...''

''Je serai à tes côtés pendant cette épreuve, toujours.''

  
Fin


End file.
